Sour's surpise
by SourXBlot
Summary: Well, this is just a frst timer fan fcition, so enjoy!, it includes, Sex Pokemon GlaceonXPikachua stupid title XD


Ok, one, sorry for bad spelling~!

ok so a shipping of GlaceonXPikachu...

my Charecters- Bolt- Pikachu

Sour-Glaceon.

Warning:t

his contains, Sex and adult themes.i

do not own pokemon, nor am i claiming it, ENJOY!

Sour was walking through the forest, for a stroll, She was also meeting her friend Blot, he was waiting in the middle of the forest.

BLOTS POV*****

I have been waiting for this... i am going to make her love this moment...

Im going to have sex with her.

Heres the story of it.

Sour was a beautiful Eevee, nice, brown hair and all, her birthday was comeing up, so i gave her an icy rock,

she grabbed the rock, and was evolveing, i was takeinga glimps, she was sexy...

She had the most beautiful breasts...

Just loooking at her made mt dick throb...

i asked her out on a date, made today, she said yes, now is my only chance for her virginity...

END OF POV.

"Im almost there..." Sour said walking with a basket.

Sour's POV*********

I am going for a picnic with bolt, hes such a nice boy...

He has always liked me, i know it cause how he acts.

heres a story-

" Wow.. your , beautiful " Bolt said looking at me

" Thanks " i said

" will you go out with me"

" What? "

" Will you?"

"... of course... " i said kindly

i knew he liked me after that.

-AEND OF POV.

"Sour? " Bolt yelled.

" - gasp - Ya, its me " Sour said running to the picnic cloth.

" Great... you finaly here... "

" Why are you..?"

Bolt stared at Sour with lust.

" Oh my god... " She said.

" i want you to be mine sour..."

" What... "

" I love you, be mine..." he said to her, holding her hand

" Bolt.. what are you.. What. " She questioned, pulling away her hand.

" lick it... "  
" WHAT!?"

" do it, i know you will love it... " he said, revealing his dick.

" Ngh... " Sour said, blushing staring to get horny.

" Come to me.. "

" ... i ... i want it. " Sour said, Grabbing his dick.

She started at the base of his dick, and slowly licked up, and down again.

" Oh ya.. lick that baby... " Bolt said, moaning in satifaction.

" You want more?"

"Give me it all~" Bolt said in a sexy voice.

Sour stuck her mouth on his dick, moving up and down.

" Oh Sour! OH YA! MMMM! " Bolt moan bucking his hips.

Sour grabbed on to his back, holding tightly, sucked on his dick even more.

"OH, IM GONNA CUM! " Bolt screamed and moaned.

The pikachus cum spilled out of his dick, and poured into The ice foxes mouth, haveing her swallow most of it.

His dick grew larger, makeing Sours mouth water, finaly, it want hard.

" Do you wanna do it?" She asked the pikachu.

" Do i have a tail? "  
"Yes"

" then lets do it... "

" well, then i am on top~ "

"I figured. " Bolt said smiling

Sour mounted on the Pikachu, thrustig her Pussy, up, ad down, up, and down.

" * Moan* Harder." Bolt said, Holding the Glaceons ass.

She stared thrusting faster.

Then his dick hit the hymen.

" Keep * moan * going, it only hurts for a second ... " Sour said, thrusing

Things got faster, Having Sour flipped on the bottom, made it alot easer, for haveing her loose her Virginity.

"*Moan* oh sour, you soo good at this!"Bolt saids to sour.

"i try... * moan *" She said.

It was getting faster between them now.

" Oh, so * moan * tight... "The pikachu said, struggling to keep the seed.

" fff* moans loudly * Keep going... it fealls so * moan * good..." She said.

" I- im gonna cum."

"So am i..."She said

The Pokemnon cum mixed, haveing one or two last thrusts till the seed.

" I cant hold it! " Bolt yelled.

" PUT IT IN!* Moan * COME INSIDE ME!" she yelled back.

Bolt hit her womb, sending in the see, for there new egg.

It was finaly over.

Sour was feeling impregated already,

She wasnt, but felt it.

" Hey sour?" Bolt said panting.

" * pant * ya? " She said.

" Come to think of it..."  
"Its not even mateing seson!" He said, looking at the sky.

END.

Well? did you like it? its my first Fan fic, so it sucks... XD haha...


End file.
